Ox King
The Ox King (牛魔王) is the famous king of Fire Mountain, and the father of Chi-Chi. He is also the father in law of Son Goku. He is the grandfather of Son Gohan, and Son Goten. Including the great grandfather of Pan. He once trained with Goku's adopted grandfather, Grandpa Son Gohan, under Master Roshi at the Turtle School. In the Japanese version, he is called Gyumao sama. Background His birthday and birth year is never mentioned at all. Before the events of the Dragon Ball manga and anime began, the Ox King was a martial artist who was trained alongside with Grandpa Son Gohan under Master Roshi. According to Master Roshi, the Ox-King and Grandpa Gohan did a lot of milk deliveries as part of their training, just like what Goku and Kuririn did right after them. Sometime after completing his training under Master Roshi, the Ox-King married an unnamed wife and became the ruler of Fire Mountain. The Ox-King's wife gave birth to a daughter named Chi-Chi, but then sadly died of an illness. His unnamed wife's wedding dress would eventually be given to Chi-Chi when she married Son Goku. Personality Despite his threatening sounding name, the Ox King is really a quite harmless and fun loving guy. He was somewhat demonic when his castle became engulfed in flames on Fire Mountain during a picnic with his daughter, and wreaked havoc through the village at the foot of the mountain. In the anime, he has a few large roles though from time to time, mainly involving keeping his daughter out of trouble. He also cares deeply for his family, by buying his grandchildren presents and visiting quite often, and will stop at nothing to make sure things are done, such as protecting Chi-Chi's wedding gown from the fires surrounding his castle. Though generally very polite and generally disinterested in girls, Ox King is shown to have a perverted side similar to Master Roshi's when watching Maron sunbathe in the episode "Krillin's Proposal". The Ox-King is a smoker, as seen on the cover of the chapter "An Unexpected Strength", in the first Dragon Ball Z opening, and in the episode "Gohan Goes Bananas!". In an interview, Akira Toriyama stated that the best cooks in the Dragon Ball universe are Ox-King and Yamcha. Appearance Ox-King is quite large, and has a lot of facial hair. His appearance is one of the most changing of all the supporting characters in the series. When he first appears, he is drawn more barbaric and menacing, and wields an axe. By the end of Dragon Ball and beginning of Dragon Ball Z, he dresses in normal attire and wears glasses instead of goggles. His facial hair is more detailed. In Future Trunks' timeline, he appears the same except now sporting gray hair and a new outfit. In the Kid Buu Saga, he appears to be much bigger, his facial hair grows out more, and the hair in the back of his head extends out a little over his shoulders. There are also slight alterations to his clothes. In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, he wears a blue jean and dark tanktop with a tie. At the end of Dragon Ball Z, his hair is gray and he wears formal clothes with an orange tie. In his very first appearance in Dragon Ball GT, his tie is purple, and in his next appearance, it is yellow. Overall, Ox-King's character design changes more than any of the other supporting characters such as Puar, Oolong, Yajirobe, and etc. Abilities The Ox-King is the type who relies on power more than techniques. He can not use the Kamehameha because he was not quite good enough to master it. In the movie pamphlet for Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might and Dragon Ball Z: The Anime Adventure Game, Ox-King's power level is stated to be 900. Axe Attack An axe combo used to attack Goku in a filler scene in the Emperor Pilaf Saga. Also used in the Dragon Ball: Origins series. Down Thrust A ground pound with his axe. It leaves him open after his axe get stuck into the ground. Used in the Dragon Ball: Origins series. Flying Axe Ox-King throws his axe at his opponent, and it comes back like a boomerang. Used to attack Bulma and Oolong in the Emperor Pilaf Saga. Also used in Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo and the Dragon Ball: Origins series. Gigantic Rock Throw Used to kill a pterodactyl during the Red Ribbon Army Saga. Charging Mad Bull A charge move that can be repeated up to three times. Ox-King charges straight to the enemy with the force of an ox. Used in the Dragon Ball: Origins series. 'Dragon Ball (Anime)' Emperor Pilaf arc Living on Fire Mountain, Ox-King would either scare away or eat anything that came along, due to the fact that his castle was stuck up on the mountain in eternal flames, which angered him greatly. This leads residents in the surrounding area to nickname him "The Emperor of Demons". Bulma, Goku and Oolong stumble upon him and Chi-Chi on their quest for the Dragon Balls. Ox-King first finds Bulma and Oolong wandering around Fire Mountain. After Bulma convinces him they are not enemies, he asks Son Goku to find his daughter Chi-Chi who has not returned after she went looking for his old Master, Roshi, to help put out the fire. They agree to help him, and Goku along with Chi-Chi bring back Master Roshi, the only one strong enough to break the barrier. Master Roshi fires a MAX Power Kamehameha at the wall of fire, and destroys it. However, the Kamehameha is so powerful that it takes the entire mountain with it. After Master Roshi blows the mountain and castle away, the Ox-King promises not to hurt anyone again. Although his castle is gone, Ox-King and Chi-Chi shrug it off and vow to build a new one. After Goku finds Chi-Chi and returns her to her father, Ox-King offers her to Goku as a wife in gratitude of her safe return. Not knowing what a wife is, Goku agrees. Red Ribbon Army arc When Chi-Chi starts to miss Son Goku in an anime filler, she and the Ox-King talk to an old lady who says that he is coming. The Ox-King throws a rock at a pterodactyl (who ate a Dragon Ball) for the wedding dinner of Goku and Chi-Chi. When Emperor Pilaf comes to Ox-King's village, Shu poses as Goku. Then, Colonel Silver and the Red Ribbon Army come and attacks the Ox-King's village. King Piccolo arc Four years later Ox-King and Chi-Chi reappear in the anime filler, where they are seen watching King Piccolo on TV. Later, while on his way to King Castle, Goku spots some of King Furry's guards attempting to kill Ox-King on King Piccolo's orders to kill all well-known martial artists, him being the first on the list. Goku puts a stop to it and heads off to stop King Piccolo. Later on they are seen outside, watching the celebration fireworks after King Piccolo is killed. Piccolo Jr. arc Again in the anime filler, three years later, Chi-Chi returns to the Ox-King's castle with Goku. Chi-Chi announces she and Goku are getting married, which surprises Ox-King since he thought she was just going to tell him what the Tournament was like. Ox-King is eventually trapped in his own castle after they are once again engulfed in flames, and he vows to protect Chi-Chi's wedding dress from the flames. Goku and Chi-Chi first go to find the Bansho Fan to help put the flames out but they did not succeed in stopping the flames. Fortuneteller Baba then told them about the Furnace of Eight Divisions, a part of Other World which was the cause of the flames. Goku and Chi-Chi manage to repair the holes in the Furnace, which narrowly saves Ox-King. Sometime over the three years between the King Piccolo Saga and Piccolo Jr. Saga, Ox-King seemingly gives up being a warrior and also abandons his old armor towards the end of Dragon Ball, for the look he would have for most of Dragon Ball Z. The Ox-King also becomes noticeably friendlier during this time. 'Dragon Ball Z (Anime)' Ox-King originally wanted to name Son Goku and Chi-Chi's first child, Son Gohan, from a long list of names that all had "Ox" in them: "Ox-King Jr.", "Ox-Monkey", "Ox In The Box", "Big-Ox", "Oxford", "Ox-Man", or "Johnny-Ox-Seed". Gohan followed every one of these suggestions with crying. Chi-Chi then yelled at Goku for wanting to go fishing without coming up with at least one name. While yelling at Goku, Chi-Chi says the name of Goku's late adopted grandfather, Gohan. Gohan laughed each time he heard the name, and Ox-King notices this. He interrupts Chi-Chi's yelling to make Gohan's laughing be known to his parents. Goku and Chi-Chi both accept his name idea. Saiyans arc Ox-King visits Chi-Chi to bring presents for Gohan, who was training under Piccolo after Raditz's arrival and Goku's death. Krillin visits them and spend the night with them, but unable to break the news, he returns to Kame House. Ox-King then goes with Chi-Chi to Kame House where Roshi tells them what happened. One year later, Ox-King returns to Kame House to witness the battle against the Saiyans on Fortuneteller Baba's Crystal Ball. Namek arc Cell Games arc Ox-King watches the battle against Cell on TV at Chi-Chi's house. When the TV breaks, Chi-Chi breaks down and angrily berates Goku for having Gohan fight Cell, causing Ox-King to sternly remind Chi-Chi of how much Gohan had grown and that he is capable of defeating Cell and saving the planet, thanks to Goku's help. This however, just enrages Chi-Chi even further, and she begins trashing her living room- even going so far as to break her T.V. Some time later, Baba comes to the house and they watch the fight on Baba's Crystal Ball. After the Cell Games and Goku's death, the Ox-King often helps sneak Gohan out from his studies. He proudly boasts at the time that his grandson is "the strongest guy in the world". The World Tournament arc Seven years after the defeat of Cell, Ox-King has another grandson named Goten, who was born shortly after the Cell Games. When Goku is to return to Earth for one day, Ox-King attends the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament to cheer on his family and friends. Fusion arc When Vegeta kills a massive number of people at the World Tournament stadium to get Goku to fight him, Ox-King goes with the group to gather the Dragon Balls. Ox-King takes refuge at Kami's Lookout, where he and the others learn of the monster Majin Buu and the deaths of Vegeta and Gohan (the latter of whom was actually with Supreme Kai and Kibito on their planet). Hearing the tragic news makes Chi-Chi faint. Ox-King keeps watch over her until she recovers. A day later, Super Buu finds the tower and allows them to live for a short time. Ox-King attempts to keep Chi-Chi away from fighting Buu, but fails when she is turned to an egg and smashed. Ox-King is then one of the characters who accompany Krillin and Dende when they decide to follow Buu and Piccolo to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. When Super Buu escapes from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber after Piccolo destroys the door, he turns Ox-King and the rest of the group into chocolate with his Chocolate Beam and eats them, thus killing them. Kid Buu & Uub arc Later, the destroyed Earth and all its people are revived and Ox-King give some of his energy to help Goku make the Spirit Bomb to destroy Kid Buu. He later watches as his daughter Chi-Chi hugs Goku after she is finally reunited with him. At the end of the Dragon Ball Z series, he attends the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament to cheer on his Great Granddaughter Pan. 'Dragon Ball Super (Anime)' Battle of Gods arc Ox-King becomes poor after the fire in Fire Mountain burned his treasure. Without his treasure, he is unable to support Chi-Chi and Goku which makes Chi-Chi tell Goku to get a job. He later joins everyone at Bulma's birthday party on her cruise liner. He is shown socializing with everybody around the ship. He also serves as a waiter of sorts, helping out by serving food and drinks to people. Like Roshi and Oolong, he also looks at nude magazines. When Beerus arrives at Earth, Ox-King joins the small crowd of people watching Beerus eat the food Kuririn serves him. Unlike many others, he chooses to stay with a few other people on the ship, while Bulma gathers nearly everybody in her space-pod to go in for a closer look at Goku and Beerus' fight. Universe 6 Arc Ox-King attends the Universe 6 and 7 Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition with his family and friends. After nearly three hours of traveling from Earth to Beerus' planet, and from Beerus' planet to their destination, the Nameless Planet, they finally arrive there. Ox-King is a bystander and he watches the matches between Universe 7 and Universe 6. Dragon Ball GT (Anime) In Dragon Ball GT, the Ox-King no longer appears to visit Goku's family as regularly as he did before, or maintain his role of calming Chi-Chi down, which is now done mostly by Videl. He was apparently possessed by Baby, along with the entire population of Earth, during the Baby Saga. He only makes cameo appearances in episodes 31, "Collapse From Within" and 40, "Piccolo's Decision", when the Baby-threat ends. From the 4th GT ending credits, Ox-King appears to be the tallest character; even taller than Piccolo and Majin Buu. He also appears in one of the final flashbacks; it shows the scene when Bulma, Oolong and Goku first meet Ox-King. Film Appearances Dragon Ball Z movie 1 Dragon Ball Z movie 12 Dragon Ball Z movie 14 Dragon Ball Z Special 2 Yo Son Goku & his friends return Toriko, Dragon Ball Z & One Piece Special Video Games The Ox King appears in all the following video games: *Dragon Ball Advanced Adventure *Dragon Ball 3 Gokuden *Dragon Ball Origins *Dragon Ball Origins 2 *Dragon Ball RPG Shonen hen *Dragon Ball Shenron no Nazo *Dragon Ball Z Attack of the Saiyans *Dragon Ball Z Buu's Fury *Dragon Ball Z Gaiden Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku Chikyu Hen *Dragon Ball Z Kyoshu! Saiyan *Dragon Ball Z Super Gokuden Totsugeki Hen *Dragon Ball Z Supersonic Warriors 2 Quotes * Relationships 'Master Roshi' 'Grandpa Son Gohan' 'Chi-Chi's mother' 'Chi-Chi' 'Son Goku' 'Son Gohan' 'Son Goten' 'Videl' 'Mr. Satan' 'Pan' 'Kuririn' 'Android 18' 'Marron' 'Vegeta' 'Bulma' 'Trunks' 'Bra' 'Piccolo' 'Yamcha' 'Puar' 'Tien' 'Chaozu' 'Fortuneteller Baba' 'Dende' 'Korin' 'Yajirobe' 'Majin Buu' 'Beerus' 'Whis' 'Nappa' Knownable Relatives *'Master Roshi' (Mentor) *'Grandpa Son Gohan' (Best Friend) *'Chi-Chi's mother' (Wife/dead) *'Chi-Chi' (Daughter) *'Son Goku' (Son in law) *'Son Gohan' (1st Grandson) *'Son Goten' (2nd Grandson) *'Pan' (Great Granddaughter) *'Son Goku Jr.' (Great Great Great Grandson) *'Future Ox King' (Future Counterpart) Trivia *The armor Ox-King wears in his first appearance resembles that worn by Chinese soldiers during the Ming and Qing Dynasties. The Bear Thief, the Tiger Thief, the nameless warrior from "Terror and Plague", Sky Dragon, and Lord Yao also wear similar-looking uniform. *Though Ox-King's age is never revealed, it can be assumed that he is in his early sixties by the time the Buu Saga takes place. His hair is naturally orangish-brown when he first appears, but gradually gets darker as the series progresses to the point of being black up until the end of Dragon Ball Z, where it finally starts to gray (the special Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! and the movie Battle of Gods appear to show this transition, as his hair is no longer black, but a light brownish/gray-like color). By the time Dragon Ball GT begins, he is supposedly over 70 years old (80 in the English version due to it taking place ten years instead of five after DBZ) and still living, shown by his minor appearances in two Dragon Ball GT episodes as well as other promotional works. *The Ox-King is the only known human character, other than Master Roshi, to live four generations in the series, being alive during the lives of his daughter, grandsons, and great-granddaughter. *Ox-King's height keeps changing constantly. One example would be when they summoned Shenron in the Buu saga, in some scenes it shows everyone up to his stomach, but in others they only seem to be as big as his knee. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : the late Daisuke Gori (most media until 2010), Ryuzaburo Otomo (Current since the Cell Games saga of DBZ Kai) *'English' : Kyle Hebert (1995 – Present) all information on the Ox King came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ox-King Gallery Ox-King fighting Red Ribbon Army.jpg GokuProtectsOxKingAndChichi.png OxKingFightsTheArmyAffiliatedWithPiccolo.png OxKing.Ep.153.png Dbz171-11.jpg|Photos of the Ox King at his son in law's wedding. Dbz171-12.jpg|Ox King on the day that Gohan is born. Dbz171-14.jpg|The Ox King with his family. Roshi&Gyumao.png 1249270796246 f.jpg Everyone see Mr. Popo about the Namekians.jpg WatchingBulmaFreakOut.png Dbz38-08.jpg Dbz38-12.jpg Dbz38-29 (1).jpg Dbz171-27.jpg|The Ox King on Gohan's 11th birthday. Dbz171-30.jpg|Ox King after his grandson's birthday. GohanAndHisGrandpa.jpg GohanChiChiOxKingGotenIsBorn01.png|The of king sees his second grandson 1294096296702 f.jpg Dbz208-19.jpg|Ox king sees Goten hide behind Chi-Chi 1294096855281 f.jpg Dbz208-23.jpg|Ox king sees his family and friends leave Tumblr mpurfrCjnB1s0soqwo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mpurfrCjnB1s0soqwo2 1280.jpg Tumblr mpurfrCjnB1s0soqwo3 1280.jpg Tumblr mpjornsVRY1s0soqwo1 500.jpg Tumblr mpv0jrXjtq1s0soqwo3 1280.jpg 1272507202469 f.jpg 245-07.jpg Ep251 012.jpg Tumblr mpv0jrXjtq1s0soqwo7 1280.jpg 497px-1946.png 1272423675161 f.jpg Ep257 022.jpg Dbz260-0.png DragonballZ-Episode287 45.jpg DragonballZ-Episode287 136.jpg DragonballZ-Episode287 140.jpg DragonballZ-Episode287 150.jpg DragonballZ-Episode287 162.jpg DragonballZ-Episode287 181.jpg DragonballZ-Episode289 340.jpg DragonballZ-Episode289 352.jpg DragonballZ-Episode291 198.jpg DragonballZ-Episode291 316.jpg GTParty2.png Category:Characters Category:Males